


愿者上钩

by only_CristianoRonaldo



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_CristianoRonaldo/pseuds/only_CristianoRonaldo
Summary: 太子略伦特×皇帝克里斯ABO,现实背景设定：刚觉醒的Alpha太子/擅长操纵性欲的Omega皇帝重点：没有强制的标记，没有绝对的强迫，也许只是一场游戏请配上《Pit of Vipers》食用，效果更佳





	愿者上钩

Work Text:

敲响一扇门，进入一个全新世界。

 

Round One

 

皇马的训练结束后，有些球员喜欢回到自己的房间休息一会儿再离开。略伦特则总是跟队友一一告别后回到家里，和他的两只可爱的狗狗玩些游戏，很多时候他就只是把球抛出去让它们去接住，看着它们围着他转圈的样子就觉得满足。

但今天他决定回体育城的房间躺一躺，总不能让他的房间一点人味都没有吧。（那大部分时间都是的）

十分钟后，他后悔了。猝不及防的燥热让年轻的Alpha体温上升，对，略伦特是个Alpha，事实上他在来皇马前才刚觉醒为一名Alpha，在皇家马德里这个俱乐部里谁又不是Alpha或Beta呢？所以说，在抑制剂落在更衣室的时候，他认为向某个Alpha队友借抑制剂也不算什么难事。

 

于是略伦特套上运动外套，掩好门就去敲响队友们的门了。

“咚 咚 咚”

“有人在吗？”

“……”

今天他也许是走了狗屎运，连敲了好几扇门都无人应答。他的房间在尽头，背对着球场，现在他快走到另一个尽头了，没有任何应答。体内仿佛有团火在越烧越旺，他的神志在清醒和半清醒之间徘徊。

终于，不知是敲的第几扇门，由内向外地打开了。略伦特在门半开的时候就闪身进门，急迫地说，“抱歉，麻烦给我两管抑制剂。”

“略伦特？”

被叫到名字的青年双眼重新找回聚焦，看向声音里带着疑惑不解的是葡萄牙人克里斯蒂亚诺。略伦特觉得自己找对人了，他又重复了一遍刚才的请求，结果得到克里斯蒂亚诺的反问：“Omega的抑制剂？”

“别开玩笑了，克里斯――我是个Alpha.”

“可我只有Omega发情期的抑制剂，没有Alpha的。”

“怎么可能？你怎么可能……”等等  
克里斯蒂亚诺跟他说他只有Omega的抑制剂，而没有Alpha的抑制剂，除非外表阳光的葡萄牙人有些特殊嗜好（比如说给发情期的Omega打针什么的），那么只有一个可能：克里斯蒂亚诺是个Omega.

 

那个把足球踩在脚下，带着他们击倒一支又一支球队，欧冠最多进球保持者，连续好几个赛季进球都在50个以上的五届金球奖得主是个Omega？

 

不不不，这怎么可能。最大的可能就是葡萄牙人看错了日历把今天当成愚人节了想来捉弄刚入队不到一年的他吧。

 

这不对劲。

 

更不对劲的是他的脑子在来到克里斯蒂亚诺的房间里后更加迟钝了，艰难地把男人刚说的又一句话传递给他：我是个Omega,如果你想要的是Alpha抑制剂，我帮不上忙.

 

这下好了，略伦特的脑子已经变成浆糊一样的东西了，他惊得只能发出一个“What”然后再次丧失语言功能。

 

厚重的帘子隔绝艳阳与黑暗，屋里光线甚微，青年看不清男人脸上是否挂着平日戏弄他人的笑容，所幸的是他因某种原因发红的脸克里斯也看不到了。

 

“你的脸很烫。”克里斯蒂亚诺放在他右边脸颊的手几乎彻底浇灭最后的理智，他拽住那只手，把前锋拉进怀里，“我……离我远点。”

 

这是警告，来自年轻的Alpha完全进入被迫发情前的最后警告。虽然行动和思想极度不同步，但略伦特尽力了。

 

如果克里斯蒂亚诺再不离开，将会变得很危险。略伦特深谙此道，在他觉醒成为一名Alpha的时候，他的Alpha父亲就告诉他，Alpha不能因为自己的发情而毁掉一名Omega，会那样做的是野兽，不是人类。

 

“男孩，你的身体不是这么说的，”克里斯蒂亚诺用手心压了压略伦特钳在他腰上的双臂，腹诽着年轻的Alpha力气怎么那么大，“把门锁上，我又不会跑。”

 

他这是在干什么……略伦特吓了一跳，他没发现自己的手在刚才已经抱住克里斯蒂亚诺的腰了，他们两个更是紧密地贴合在一起。他甚至听从克里斯蒂亚诺的吩咐把门关上了，还习惯性地反锁了。

 

上帝，如果他做了什么错事，请宽恕他吧。

 

不，上帝才不会管你。如果克里斯蒂亚诺知道他的祷告，肯定会这样的嗤之以鼻。他看着略伦特伸手把门反锁，感受到隔着一层棉制T恤上来自青年的热量，略伦特现在大概红得像刚从油锅里捞出来的小龙虾一样，根本不像正常的发情现象，并且Alpha本来就是没有像Omega那样的发情期的，只有……“在这儿之前发生了什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺质问略伦特，略伦特用左腿分开了他的双腿，以入侵者的姿态把他定在墙上，没有答话。

 

“回答我！”克里斯蒂亚诺提高音量，推着青年的腹部试图叫醒意识涣散的人，却被抓住双手按在头顶，橙香味的Alpha信息素在他周边炸开，处于劣势的Omega被压迫着喘息，同时，他的发情期也因为Alpha的过分靠近而提前了。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺双腿开始发软，尤其在略伦特隔着他刚换的白T舔弄他胸前的乳首，左边膝盖在他牛仔裤前粗暴地挤压裆部后，他几乎要发出一声喟叹。

 

再用力一点啊，对……就是那里……

 

他用脚踢着完全不听话的Alpha，发号施令道：“到床上去。”

跌跌撞撞地来到床边，Alpha被床尾的背包绊了一跤，顺势压着Omega倒在床上。“听着，第一条也是最重要的一条――不要标记。”克里斯蒂亚诺伸出手指比了个1，略伦特的身影笼罩在葡萄牙人上方，他的指尖握住Alpha外套金属拉链，只等Alpha一点头，他就拉下拉链，冰凉的手从衣服下摆伸入，按在略伦特形状姣好的腹肌上，满意着眯起眼睛。

 

舒服的感觉几乎是一瞬间传到两人的大脑处理器里，“撕碎这个Omega.”略伦特脑海里迅速闪过，“你喜欢吗？”他压着声音问，其实他不必这样做，一是房间隔音不差，二是他的声音不知道为什么就哑了。但他做了，就像个初尝禁果的男孩强装成情爱里的老手一样。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺眨了眨眼，明显察觉了Alpha的那点小心思，却“贴心”地什么都没有拆穿，“我也有好吗？不过你的也很好，年轻，充满活力。”Omega舔着嘴唇上的干裂处，Alpha对他红润的嘴唇虎视眈眈，令他失望的没有扑上来咬住它。

 

不能操之过急……等会，他们甚至还没有开始操好吧。克里斯蒂亚诺顺从地让略伦特解开他的紧身牛仔裤，裤子拉到脚踝处的时候后脚跟一蹭就让刚才还包裹着他大腿的裤子被完美剥落，略伦特则把它扔下床去，接下来遭遇相同命运的是他的贴身上衣。

 

发情期的Alpha可真是大得惊人。克里斯看了一眼略伦特抵着他的阴茎，又瞟了一眼被撕开的上衣，当然了，他说的可不只是力气。

 

尚未开窍的略伦特触摸克里斯蒂亚诺时，从腰窝缓慢而有力地移动到肩膀上，浮于表面的感觉让欲望一点点积累，胀大，手和脚在这时成了无骨的软肉，克里斯蒂亚诺手臂交缠在略伦特的脖颈间，双腿自觉又不自知地夹住另一双长而肌肉饱满的双腿。房间里弥漫着香味，飘进五脏六腑里，让人忍不住与之亲近的欲望。

 

游离的手似乎并不知道克里斯身体的反应，它只管满足自己的心愿，跳着圆圈舞，捧着Omega的脸，描摹着下颚线，来到胸前也不过是用小指指尖划过乳首，最后停在腰上就再无动作，像在摸一把心爱的吉他或者小姑娘的水晶球一样。

他可没那么珍贵。克里斯蒂亚诺的舌头顺着略伦特脖子上的动脉一路向上，最后跳到青年的唇角，用舌尖戳着Alpha双唇闭合处，发出无声的邀请。

反复几次，略伦特终于像他预想中那样终于扑上来咬住他的嘴唇，他们唇齿相缠，淫靡的水声刺激着每一根神经，欲望终于盛开。腹肌压上另一块腹肌的霎那间，略伦特和克里斯同时发出喘息声，听起来更像是两头狮子满足于猎物的美味。略伦特的手滑到克里斯蒂亚诺的臀上，庆幸于前几天修剪了指甲，现在的指尖才得以完美享受柔软弹性十足的感觉。

两只手，与其说被克里斯蒂亚诺的屁股压在床单上，不妨说它们正像变态一样揉捏着那个浑圆的屁股，强制性地分开两边。略伦特感觉自己就像个色情狂，“不知羞耻”地进了他的队友克里斯蒂亚诺的房间，虽然在这之前他并不知道葡萄牙人是Omega，但如果知道的话他就不会敲响这扇门了。他不会吗？也许吧。

 

“有没有人说过――”

“我的屁股是个完美的屁股，绝无仅有的，”克里斯蒂亚诺送上嘴唇，咬在青年的下嘴唇，“如果你要说这句话，我知道，很多人说过。”

“男孩，我不想打断你的学前启蒙课的摸索环节，但我们现在都欲火焚身，所以别像个小处男一样磨磨蹭蹭的，你只要――Fuck！”皇马前锋想说的话被扼杀在喉咙里，他骂了一句后全身颤栗着表明他现在有多愉悦。

“这样吗？”略伦特的食指戳进克里斯蒂亚诺柔软的小穴里，看着身下人的表情，克里斯蒂亚诺总是美丽而自知。或许他知道？但葡萄牙人可不愿意接受“美丽”这个形容词用在自己身上。

 

略伦特是个不按常理出牌的Alpha，他通常不会认真听完别人的话，就神游到天外，偶尔还会认真钻研其他的问题：比如现在面对经验技术明显高于他的克里斯蒂亚诺，如何掌握主动权。

他见过的，熟识的Omega并不多，即使他从Alpha父亲Omega母亲以及书店畅销书那里知道了很多关于Omega的信息，他用这些零碎的片段拼凑出Omega的模样：乖巧，温顺，适合文职工作，再多一点，在床上时对于Alpha是绝对服从的状态。

克里斯蒂亚诺真是个Omega？

这个问题再次浮现在略伦特脑海里，年轻的Alpha并不认为皇马前锋是个标准意义上的Omega，也根本一点也不像他见过的、认为的Omega。

克里斯蒂亚诺应该是有且仅有的充满野性、被力量高过他的Alpha压在身下也依旧毫无惧色的、掌握着主动权的Omega.

 

略伦特毫不怀疑如果他伤害到克里斯蒂亚诺哪里（超过性爱范围的那种），葡萄牙人会也可以一脚把他踹开去找另一个更好的Alpha.（这只是个类比？他对自己的力量还是有信心的）

 

“你应该来亲我。”葡萄牙人扬起脸，让略伦特来照顾他干涸的嘴唇。

“我一向没那么温柔。”西班牙人试着伸进下一只手指，忽略克里斯蒂亚诺的邀请（那听起来就是命令，他才不会乖乖照做。）

“哦？听起来我们的小处男已经不是个小处男了，我还以为要我来帮你开苞呢。”克里斯蒂亚诺似笑非笑的神情让略伦特心脏漏跳几拍，偏过头不去看那张脸，也没有反驳。

 

多可爱的Alpha啊，在第一次的时候会变成这样的好面子和嘴硬，看来他没选错人。

嗯？他是不是说漏嘴了？

算了，告诉你也无妨。

略伦特之所以会在这里，他们之所以陷入发情，都是因为――克里斯蒂亚诺他自己一手造成的。从略伦特的发情到他打开门被按在墙上，一切都在他的掌握之中，他只是没想到略伦特的第一次会这样的没有章法可言。

克里斯蒂亚诺靠在略伦特的耳边，耐心指导第一次做爱有些不知所措的Alpha，“左边床头柜里有润滑剂，拿出来，涂在你的手指和我的后穴上，还有，如果一下你想操进来，而不是只用你的左右手陪我玩的话，给它也涂上一层更好。”他握住略伦特的阴茎，轻柔地摸了不到几秒钟又放开，这让Alpha的阴茎又“长大”了一点，克里斯蒂亚诺干涸的嘴唇也终于得到补给，略伦特的舌头在他口腔里横冲直撞，他心满意足地被入侵者“撂倒”。

结束亲吻，略伦特起身拉开抽屉，拿出膏体，挤在手指上，又低头认真地给克里斯蒂亚诺的穴口涂上一些再伸进他的食指。

还是，太紧了……刚探进半截手指，立刻被吸住，硬撑着伸进了一个关节，发现难度之大可能比踢进一个倒勾还难。他俯下身亲吻克里斯蒂亚诺，温柔的吻带来了些许的安抚效果，肌肤相向而行贴在一起摩擦出了虚无的火花。他们盯着对方，眼中尽剩浴火烧过后的更旺盛的情欲，他们分开，靠近，再吻在一起。

一整只手指被接纳进入小穴，刮蹭着穴壁。略伦特在搜寻书上说的Omega的敏感点，他理论丰富，可惜实验经验为零，克里斯蒂亚诺则完全坏心眼的打算让刚才没有否认自己是个“小处男”的略伦特自己摸索。

Alpha的食指和中指在小穴内搅动，有些液体开始包裹住他，Omega则指挥着他向左向右移动，他被牵着鼻子走，跟随着克里斯蒂亚诺的指示行动，傻瓜一个。

“左边一点，再右，按下去。”克里斯蒂亚诺十指在颤抖，他不得不抱住略伦特来抑制自己的身体。太久没有这样的Alpha能让他还没有被侵占就已经快要迎接第一次高潮了，他指挥着Alpha向自己的敏感点前进，他们该打个胜战的！可略伦特突然停了下来，问:“可以吗？”

操你的！克里斯蒂亚诺亮出“獠牙”，一口咬在略伦特锁骨上，毫无晦意地表达要继续的意思——以克里斯蒂亚诺独有的方式。

好吧。西班牙人捏着葡萄牙人的后颈使之放松下来。他会照做的。

先是继续插入第三根手指，满足看起来已经进入发情期的克里斯蒂亚诺（这个时候他倒像略伦特认知里的Omega了），略伦特才小声解释，“我只是担心会伤到你。”

毕竟，他第一次做爱，还是克里斯蒂亚诺这样看起来就能把他榨干的Omega。（葡萄牙人正有此意）难免害怕失去控制。

“你做得很好，目前为止。”克里斯蒂亚诺难得的鼓励了他的床伴（略伦特也算第一个获此“殊荣”的了）左手再次握住Alpha的阴茎熟练地圈住根部撸动着。

紧张感让Alpha的阴茎异常敏感，力道再多几分他就要射在这双世界最佳球员用来摆放皮球的手里了。略伦特呼吸急促，克里斯蒂亚诺像是存心要让他疯掉，出工不出力，甚至恶意地用指尖刮了刮两个囊袋。略伦特抓住那双捣乱的手，再次放到葡萄牙人的头顶，“如果你想要的是这个的话，”他停了一下，阴茎抵在穴口磨蹭，“乖一点。”

乖一点？克里斯蒂亚诺笑得眼睛快要睁不开，他知道这样会让略伦特刚刚找回的一点点自信心和主动权消失殆尽，哦他不在乎，对于这个稚嫩的Alpha。竟然让他乖一点，还是在床上？哦，他在考虑要不要给略伦特另一边锁骨来一口了。

 

Omega的笑是对Alpha性能力最大的否定。这又是略伦特从一本专门分析Alpha与Omega性爱中的反应的书里看来的。他讨厌被否定，尤其是被克里斯蒂亚诺否定。

“你该得到惩罚。”略伦特呢喃着，在克里斯蒂亚诺看来是个受委屈的孩子，好吧，他该得到惩罚，不能把他的床伴看得太小了，尤其是略伦特的阴茎顶在他穴口时他还能想这些乱七八糟的东西。

“惩罚我，做你想做的。”

“操你。”

“那你就早该进来，不要磨磨蹭蹭地让我冷掉！”

 

操他。把他堵住。让这张讨厌的嘴只能为你发出呻吟声。Alpha的阴茎又肿又胀，还红得厉害，他只能小心地顶开穴口，一点一点把柱体往里送，Omega被他压着胯部难以轻易挣脱，死咬住他锁骨不放。“嘿，明天还有训练。”略伦特为自己可怜的锁骨发声，克里斯蒂亚诺就是不松口，咬着皮肉挑起的不仅是刺痛感，还有更深的欲望。

皇马训练城的床显然是没想到自己的命运是来承载两个成年男人的重量，它的床垫下陷得厉害。略伦特和克里斯蒂亚诺，胶着的战局，Alpha早就知道了自己不可能以摧古拉朽之势攻陷Omega，他耐心，缓慢地进入克里斯蒂亚诺的秘密花园，直至整根没入。

汗水从略伦特的额头滚落下来，砸在克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛上，皇马前锋闭眼后再睁开，睫毛上挂着碎裂的水珠，眼圈周围还红着。“我可以——”略伦特的话噎在喉咙里，阴茎在和克里斯蒂亚诺的壁穴贴合时不受控制的跳动了一小下，情不自禁地为身下宛如古希腊神邸一般的男人着迷。

刚刚那些还可以说成是对美好的迷恋，现在只是纯粹的野兽性侵犯。略伦特抽动他的阴茎，在克里斯蒂亚诺娇嫩的穴肉的包裹下，疯狂，快速地用那根阴茎操着克里斯蒂亚诺，他们的腹肌之间再无间隙。和克里斯蒂亚诺做爱的感觉像是人间未有之物，略伦特对此无力抵抗，阴茎跳动得厉害，一下一下往克里斯蒂亚诺的最深处冲刺，心脏更是脱离了他的控制，他咬着克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇，颤抖着送出自己的第一次射精，操，他忘了带套了。略伦特懊恼地想抽回射完后不再那么怖人的小兄弟，发现那家伙根本不听他的指挥。

克里斯蒂亚诺的手不安分，如同毒蛇吐着信子游走在略伦特的胸前。这条蛇扭动速度不快，最喜欢的还是诱惑力十足的腹肌，一块一块地按下去，克里斯蒂亚诺享受地在那儿落下一个吻。

“这一定是个梦，可能我疯了，该住进疯人院。”

“在那之前，你得先惩罚我才是啊。”

略伦特为克里斯蒂亚诺的阴茎时服务皇马前锋似笑非笑，诱惑着年轻人咬破了他的唇角以及加大了操他的力度。略伦特先前的否定到现在逐一被击破，操他的，他只想完完全全地操进克里斯蒂亚诺，再深一点，好似挖掘到地心那般。

悄声细语，幽暗的屋室，他们只剩下触觉，听觉以及味觉。足球运动员的肉体完美到无可挑剔，做爱时相互按压简直是挑战着触觉的崩溃边缘，他们的耳朵尽责地履行职能，捕捉到对方过快的心跳声和呼吸声，略伦特的橙香味甜中有酸盖过克里斯蒂亚诺的酒心巧克力味，后者对略伦特来说好比圣诞节的大礼，他不能再等一刻，囫囵吞枣地咽下名为“克里斯蒂亚诺”的巧克力。

“嘿，这下该由我来说了，我喜欢你的味道，也许该由我来给你个大礼。”克里斯蒂亚诺模仿着那些Alpha标记的动作，略伦特的右颈动脉边是最佳选址，被舔湿，被注射进毒液。克里斯蒂亚诺永远领导者，即使是在床上。他目光清明，全然没有发情期的迷乱，他知道自己想要什么:把略伦特逼疯，让他更卖力地操翻自己。

来吧，陷入这个陷阱里吧，克里斯蒂亚诺完完全全的交给你。

他想要的，仅仅只是这样。

略伦特被刺激后变得跟所有的Alpha一样，在他面前有个不听话的Omega，惩罚的最好办法将克里斯蒂亚诺翻过身让葡萄牙人跪在床上撅起自己的屁股，用早就湿哒哒的Omega小穴承受他阴茎的撞击，再全部抽离，一次又一次。略伦特的行动比想法还要疯狂，克里斯蒂亚诺很快被按在床上，他的阴茎得不到抚摸，可怜地在床单上磨蹭，胸前的两点肿胀，略伦特的手迷恋于前锋浑圆的屁股，克里斯蒂亚诺敢肯定他的屁股上会留下十个指印，略伦特是个变态！

“下次该让你的屁股给我服务，你张开双腿坐在我的腿上，用你的屁股吞下我这根大家伙，最好还能动两下。”略伦特啃咬克里斯蒂亚诺的耳垂，想起这儿平日里总戴着闪亮的钻石耳钉吸引所有人的目光，他恨不得把它咬到充血让葡萄牙人明天没法带上耳钉，收敛自己的魅力。

“操你！”克里斯蒂亚诺的眼泪含在眼眶里，爱哭的葡萄牙人尽力憋着气不想在床上哭出来，略伦特的手偏偏玩弄着他的乳首，加之小穴里愈快愈深的抽动，他的城池即将全面失守。

略伦特笑得开心，他让克里斯蒂亚诺面向他，看一贯强势的葡萄牙人眼里带泪，梨花带雨的模样是最好的助燃剂。略伦特的冲刺伴随着克里斯蒂亚诺高亢的呻吟声，葡萄牙人承受了来自略伦特的全部冲击力，精液射在他的最里面，略伦特信守誓言没有强制标记他，射精后迅速抽离阴茎，躺在床的另一边不知道在想什么。Omega射精在Alpha之前，精液洒在腹肌上，一身淫靡的克里斯蒂亚诺决定立刻去浴室。略伦特却跟在他屁股后。

“怎么？你还想再来一发吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺下巴高扬，领主般想要驱逐现在对他已经没用的入侵者。

 

“入侵者”略伦特摆了几下手，他射在克里斯蒂亚诺里面后才恢复了神智意识到自己说了太过露骨的话，他想道歉但貌似克里斯蒂亚诺并不在意，“我，我只是想帮忙，如果你需要的话……”他看着克里斯蒂亚诺的大腿根部流出的乳白色液体，声音渐渐小了。那可是他造成的。（这不是值得骄傲的时刻！）Alpha警告自己。

“如果你想帮忙，就不要让任何人透露我是个Omega，明白吗？”葡萄牙人很好地捕捉到Alpha现在的一丝愧意（？），琢磨着如何处理秘密被发现的事，似乎只用直说就好了。

“我明白！我不会让任何人知道的！”略伦特果断回答，顺带梳理了自己刚才凌乱的头发，抹去了腹肌上的精液。

“噢，我还挺喜欢变态的，”克里斯蒂亚诺饶有兴致地盯着略伦特的腹肌，捕食者的目光再次出现在他眼里，投射出的是他的野心，“跟我进来吧，男孩。”

“下次我不会——”跟上克里斯蒂亚诺的脚步，略伦特还想解释自己刚刚“鲁莽”的话，葡萄牙人弯腰给浴缸放水，他停了下来。他似乎不能保证面对克里斯蒂亚诺的屁股不干些坏事？略伦特气馁了。

“我会考虑的，”克里斯蒂亚诺跨进瓷白的浴缸里，朝楞在几步之外的略伦特眨眼，“你可以和我上几堂课，我是最好的老师，踢球和做爱都是。”

略伦特走到浴缸边，连自己说了什么都记不清了，他只记得克里斯蒂亚诺说如果他做得好的话，会有奖励。他还是小孩子吗？还渴望克里斯蒂亚诺给的一点甜头？可他的确如此。

 

没有人应该知道他的秘密，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多是个Omega并且对性爱要求极高。但谁让略伦特敲响了这扇门，走进了这个秘密里呢。

那略伦特必须保守秘密，任何人都不能从他嘴里知道克里斯蒂亚诺的事儿，毕竟他，愿者上钩。


End file.
